Blackbird
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: Luna Lovegood ama solo 3 cosas en el mundo, los Beatles, las criaturas tanto Magicas como Muggles y a Harry Potter, todos piensan que es rara pero simplemente solo el Luna y la unica persona que la acepta y la quiere es Harry..


_**Disclaimer.- Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y bla bla bla bla**_

_**Comentarios de autora.-**_

_**Este es mi primer fanfic de Harry & Luna y pues espero qe les guste mucho, este fanfic nació de un trauma ^-^ por una canción de los Beatles y dije por qe jodidos no? Y es uno de mis trabajos individuales ya qe trabajo con otras dos hermanas bastante raras (fumadoras de hierba y por no decir LSD y ya que las nombre Kaly tiene un fanfic bn chingon ''feliz cumpleaños severus'' a los que les guste la pareja de lily y severus) bueno les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios n/n. GalaTea**_

Luna Lovegood o más bien conocido como _Lunática Lovegood_ la chica excéntrica de Ravenclaw , en realidad nadie la conoce muy bien, todos piensan que lo que dice son mentiras o irrealidades, lo que ella cree que los raros son sus compañeros ya que si viven en el mundo de la magia todo puede pasar. Luna es rubia de ojos azules, los cuales tienen una expresión soñadora, siempre suele llevar algún accesorio estrafalario, como plumas de pegasos o cuervos sobre su cabeza, aretes con forma de rábanos o collares llenos de plumas o de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla lo que genera muchas críticas y burlas entre sus compañeras de Ravenclaw, pero eso nunca le a molestado ni importado, en su vida solo hay 3 cosas que le importaban Los Beatles, las criaturas tanto mágicas como normales y _Harry Potter_.

Desde que lo conoció en cuarto año sintió que había algo especial en el, su mente abierta ante cualquier idea, el puede ver cosas junto con ella que otros no ven, y es el único chico que hablaba con ella sin verla extrañado y lo mejor de todo es que a él también los gustan Los Beatles, siempre que se ven suelen platicar de ellos, pero Luna nunca ha podido pronunciar bien el nombre de la banda, siempre decía _Los Virus_ aunque Harry la corrigiera mil veces. Al entrar al nuevo curso, Luna le intercambio algunos acetatos por alguno objeto muggle (ya que apreciaba todo artefacto), una de sus canciones preferidas es _Blackbird_ ya que le recuerda mucho a _Orión_, un cuervo que tiene de mascota este tiene el plumaje tan negro como la noche y sus ojos son como dos estrellas fugases. Orión no le pertenece totalmente ya que este habitaba en el bosque, pero siempre suele posar en la ventana de la habitación de Luna y seguirla por sus viajes al bosque prohibido (y acompañarla en el almuerzo) es el más fiel amigo de Luna, aunque siempre suelen molestarla por ello especialmente Pansy Parkinson. ….

Luna estaba recostada bajo un árbol cerca del campo de quidditch leyendo el quisquilloso tranquilamente hasta que oyó que alguien le gritaba, era Pansy Parkinson

-LUNATICA! Hablando con los pajarracos otra vez- dijo Pansy con una estúpida sonrisa

-Lo que haga o no, no te concierne- dijo Luna sin quitar la vista de su revista

-ERES TAN RARA LUNATICA, QUIEN EN SU SANO JUISIO HABLA CON PAJAROS, ESPECIALEMTE CUERVOS!

-es mejor hablar con animales con mas neuronas que con personas como tu

-crees que ese pájaro es más inteligente que yo!

-no será necesario que responda, verdad? – dijo Luna fríamente

-vamos a ver qué opina tu amigo

Pansy saco su varita y apunto al cuervo, y este alzo vuelo rápidamente, la Slytherin comenzó a lanzar hechizo en dirección del cuervo… _desmaius..impedimenta.._ el cuervo lograba esquivarlos todos los hechizos …CRUCI.. Luna al oir el maleficio agarro rápidamente su varita y dijo alto y fuerte

-EXPELIARMUS!

Pansy salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol varios Slytherins que venían con ella se quedaron mirando a Luna unos estaban sorprendidos y otros la miraban con odio, esta estaba molesta tenía la cara roja de ira

-MALDITA LOCA! Como te atreves- grito Pansy, esta se levanto y se dirigió a Luna a zancadas, le estaba apuntando con su varita, Luna estaba lista para el ataque, pero antes de que las dos chicas pudieran hacer o decir algo apareció Ginny

-no le hagas nada a Luna- dijo la pelirroja enojada

-hay! Que noble- dijo Pansy en tono burlón –Weasley viniste a tomar su lugar, acaso no es tierno que una bobalicona…

Antes de Pansy acabara de hablar Ginny le había lanzado un hechizo mocomurcielago que impacto en la boca de la Slytherin, todos los que estaban alrededor, tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors reían a carcajadas junto con Luna, Pansy no podía hablar la boca la tenia escurriendo de mocos, esta salió corriendo tapándose la boca, Orión graznaba frenéticamente parecía que se había alegrado, este se poso en el hombro de Luna

-gracias Ginny, no tenias que haberlo hecho, yo podía arreglármelas sola

-no te preocupes Luna, pero no te tienes que dejar llevar por la idiota de Parkinson se lo tenía merecido..-Ginny se quedo callada un momento mirando al ave que se posaba en el hombro de la chica-. pero… también deberías dejar de.. darle motivos para molestarte-

-te refieres a Orión!- dijo Luna molesta

-bueno…- dijo Ginny apenada- no es de lo mas… normal.. llevar a un cuervo en el hombro

-Orión es mi amigo! y en realidad nunca me han importado los comentarios de la estúpida de Parkinson, si solo quieres reprocharme lo mejor ser que me vaya- dijo Luna estrujando fuertemente su revista

-no Luna! No me malentiendas lo que quiero decir…

Antes de que Ginny pudiera acabar la oración Harry y Ron llegaron con las dos chicas

-¿que paso?, vimos a Parkinson corriendo por el pasillo escupiendo mocos- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

-no paso nada, Parkinson estaba molestando a Luna y pues le lance un hechizo de mocomuercielago

Harry estaba mirando fijamente a Luna mientras Ron no paraba de reírse lo que provoco que Orión volviera graznar

-calma Orión solo es Ronald- dijo Luna acariciando la cabeza del cuervo

-Luna porque traes un cuervo en tu hombro- dijo Ron mirando raro al cuervo

-es mi amigo

-no has oído el dicho muggle, si crías cuervos te sacaran los ojos

- y tu no has oído la frase vete al diablo metiche- dijo Ginny enfadada

-solo fue un comentario- dijo el pelirrojo defendiéndose

-es que no tienes tacto Ron!

Mientras los dos pelirrojos seguían discutiendo Harry se acerco a Luna

-te encuentras bien Luna? Parkinson no te hiso nada?

-si no te preocupes, lanzo algunos hechizos pero Orión logro esquivarlos

-Orión?- Harry miro al cuervo, lo que a Luna comenzaba a irritarle

-que.. peculiar.. es muy bonito- dijo Harry acariciando a Orión este erizo las plumas en señal de agrado

-te parece! Dijo Luna con emoción –tiene unas hermosas plumas no lo crees?

-si son muy hermosas….oye gracias por el acetato, cuando quieras te lo devuelvo

- si quieres, te puedo prestar otro

-enserio! Genial.. te parece si hoy nos vemos en el lago por eso de las siete

-claro me encantaría- dijo Luna alegremente

-bueno… lo mejor será que nos vayamos antes de que Ginny sea llevada a Azkaban por homicidio

-hasta luego- dijo el ojiverde llevándose arrastras al pelirrojo, Luna dio media vuelta y se dirigió al bosque

-Luna adónde vas?- dijo Ginny que estaba algo roja por la discusión que tuvo con Ron

-quiero pasear un rato a estas horas son cuando los pegasos se dejan ver

OooOooOoOoOo

Luna estaba sentada arriba del escritorio de su habitación, en la habitación se podía oir una canción de los Beatles

_Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Hey Jude  
Don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
So let it out and let it in_

Luna pensaba en cual acetato le llevaría a Harry, esta tenía la mirada perdida, agarraba cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano y la lanzaba al techo, era agobiante no saber qué hacer. Luna pego un brinco de la mesa y comenzaba a girar al compas de la música pensando…

_Hey Jude  
Don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better..._

Luna paro de repente al acabar la canción

-Lo tengo!- grito como desquiciada

Fue directo a su baúl y comenzaba a arrojar cosas, de donde salieron, un pato de goma, una tostadora (N/A sabrá Merlín porque XD) , un unicornio de peluche, un gremmlin etc

-este le encantara- agarro un acetato que estaba hasta el fondo del baúl, la portada estaba llena de colores llamativos y de gente y al frente había 4 hombre con trajes muy estrafalarios y con letras rojas decía _sgt pepper's lonely hearts club band, _Luna se quedo admirando el álbum un buen rato hasta que oyó algo que tocaba su ventana, era Orión, Luna se asomo por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba en su punto ya debían ser mas de las siete. Luna bajo corriendo las escaleras y toda la maldita escuela, hasta llegar cerca del lago, el calamar tenia afuera un tentáculo el cual agitaba lentamente en señal de saludo. Luna se quedo viendo el tentáculo con una mirada soñadora como si quisiera ver atreves de él, sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, no hallaba señales de Harry, esta comenzaba a arrancar cualquier flor que encontraba cerca, Orión surcaba los cielos, paraba con Luna y le dejaba algunas flores

-justo lo que necesitaba- dijo tomando las flores de su pico, era una lila y un rosa blanca, Luna juntaba todas las flores y las acomodaba delicadamente en un rama con forma de espiral, el tiempo seguía pasando y aun no llegaba Harry, Luna comenzaba a preocuparse, quizá en realidad no quería verla.. tal vez ella lo asustaba y si lo asusto que tuviera un cuervo y si piensa que es rara. Luna salió de sus pensamientos al notar que había pulverizado las lilas que tenía en la mano

-esto no tiene caso Orión será mejor que me vaya

Luna se levanto dejando lo que era una corona de flores en el pasto, esta se dirigió al castillo pero antes de dar el primer paso oyó una voz familiar

-LUNA ESPERA- la chica volteo y vio a un chico de cabello azabache corriendo en dirección suya

-lo…lo siento… por.. la.. tardanza- dijo el ojiverde jadeando, tenía el cabello mas despeinado de lo normal parecía que lo hubieran perseguido una manada de Thestrals, Luna se quedo mirando a Harry con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado, fijo la mirada sobre su mano derecha parecía que apretaba algo con mucha fuerza ya que tenía el puño muy cerrado como si tuviera un gran tesoro, el ojiverde volteo a ver a Luna con una mirada tierna

-ya te dije que lo sentía?

- pensé que no llegarías, te encuentras bien?-

-si es que no sabía que darte por el acetato- Harry extendió la mano derecha y al abrirla mostro un collar, tenía en medio un pequeño atrapa sueños de color turquesa, con unas bellas plumas rojas a los lados del atrapa sueños había unas cuencas verdes muy brillantes junto con unas perlas, Luna quedo impresionada, nunca había visto un objeto tan raro y hermoso como ese…

-sabia que te gustaría, la tardanza valió la pena- dijo orgulloso del objeto

-yo solo te traje este disco.. es uno de mis favoritos.. sabiendo que me traerías tan espectacular objeto y te hubiera traído todos mis discos

-ese álbum es genial- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, este se quedo mirando el álbum pero luego fijo su mirada en Luna este dejo el disco en el pasto y se acerco a Luna, extendió el collar y se lo puso cariñosamente a Luna, quito su cabello del cuello y le arreglo el collar para que topara bien con el cuello, este agarro un mechón de su cabello rubio y se lo metió de tras de la oreja, este la miraba tiernamente

-como me lo imagine, te queda muy bien- Dijo el ojiverde dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, Luna sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, pero las palabras no salían, Harry se acerco mas a Luna, este extendió un dedo y le quito una basurilla del ojo, Luna se sonrojo demasiado

-por que no nos sentamos?- dijo Harry

OooOoOoOoOoOo

-y por eso creo que las quimeras deberían estar en Egipto- dijo Luna riendo

-si puede ser… oye Luna te puede preguntar algo

-claro

-porque tienes un cuervo de mascota

-No es una mascota!- dijo Luna ofendida- es mi amigo y tiene nombre- dijo molesta

-perdona.. no quería..

- no disculpame no suelo enfadarme siempre, solo me molesta que todos vean a Orión como una mascota- dijo un poco mas calmada, agarrando una lila que estaba a un lado suyo, hubo un largo silencio ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Luna rompió el silencio

-fue a principio de curso, iba por el bosque para visitar a los Thestrals, pero vi a un precioso cuervo cerca del sauce boxeador, estaba lastimado tenía un ala rota me lleve al cuervo lejos del sauce para ayudarlo estuve con él en el transcurso del día, cuando ya podía mover el ala y se veía mejor este no se quería alejar de mí, me seguí a todos lados y se posaba en mi cabeza o en mi hombro, y desde ese día estamos juntos, nunca lo vi como una mascota si no como un amigo y decidí ponerle un nombre Orión, ya que esa es la constelación más hermosa del firmamento….

-yo no sabía…disculpa

-no es malo tener curiosidad, solo recuerda.. que eso fue lo que mato al gato- dijo Luna esbozando una media sonrisa

-creo que ya es muy tarde- dijo Harry mirando el cielo –será mejor que regresemos, ya tengo hambre

-yo también, iré por pudin

-nos veremos después-dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a Luna

-está bien.. oh por cierto, muchas gracias por el collar Harry- dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla

OOoOoOoOooOo

A la mañana siguiente Luna amaneció muy feliz por el regalo que le había dado Harry desde la noche no decidió quitárselo ya que ese sería su tesoro más preciado, el día era precioso estaba nublado pero aun se podía sentir el sol, las nubes tenían un color grisáceo como el acero y parecía que chispeaba un poco ya que las ventanas tenía unas cuantas gotas de agua, Luna se arreglo rápidamente para poder desayunar junto a Orión, bajo rápidamente al gran comedor por algunas tostadas y pudin de chocolate, se lo llevo todo como puedo en algunas servilletas y el pudin sobre su cabeza, fue a paso lento ya que el pudin podría caer en cualquier momento, ya estaba cerca de la puerta, pero Luna tropezó con escalón, ya estaba preparada para la fuerte caída y el golpe que se iba a dar pero eso jamás sucedió ya que alguien la había agarrado por la cintura, el pudin fue lo único que se fue al piso, Luna alzo la vista para ver quien la había ayudado y no fue nadie más que Harry este la veía sonriendo

-por poco y te caes..

Luna sentía como se le subía la sangre a la cara

-lamento lo del pudin, pero podemos ir por otro-

-eh.. si me gustaría- dijo Luna mirando al suelo donde se encontraba el pudin embarrado,

-bueno vamos-dijo Harry sonriendo acomodándole unos cabellos a Luna,

OoOoOoOo

Luna acompañada de Harry fueron a desayunar cerca del lago claro en compañía de Orión

-oye porque quisiste desayunar conmigo, tus amigos deben estar esperándote

-no lo creo, Hermione debe andar asiendo a tarea que nos encargo Mcgonagall y Ron, bueno no le importara, y además es más divertido desayunar contigo siempre tienes algo interesante que decir…

-yo también siento que hablar contigo es interesante, sabes hablar contigo es fácil, no eres como los demás que siempre me miran raro- dijo Luna dándole un mordisco a su tostada

-viniendo de ti lo tomare como un cumplido

…_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…._

Luna se sonrojo un poco, Orión descendió de su vuelo y se posó en el hombro de Luna, esta le dio un trozo de su tostada y el cuervo muy bien la tomo este le dio un picotazo de cariño a Luna, todo iba muy bien en esa mañana hasta que llego Pansy Parkinson…

-pensé que tenias mejores gustos Potter

-lárgate Parkinson arruinas mi desayuno

Pansy le lanzo una mirada asesina a Harry, luego miro a Luna y se le dibujo una mirada maligna

-que, te comió la lengua el cuervo

-no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, tus visitas me aburren mucho haces que mi desayuno sea desagradable-dijo Luna mirándola como si fuera la cosa más aburrida que haya visto

-ya me estas cansando Lunática, solo venia a ajustar unas cuentas, pero no te preocupes no vine a lastimarte a ti, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS- el hechizo cayó en Harry haciendo que este cayera duramente en el pasto

…_.take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life…._

-qué demonios te ocurre Parkinson!- Orión se separo de Luna y comenzaba a graznar frenéticamente, este se dirigió a Pansy y le picoteaba por todos lados

…_.you were only waiting for this moment to arise…._

-ME TIENE ARTA ESTE MALDITO CUERVO!- Pansy apunto al cuervo

…_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

_-_ORION ALEJATE DE ELLA, VETE!- grito Luna desesperadamente pero sin resultado Orión seguía atacado a Pansy esta sonreía maliciosamente, apunto con su varita a Luna y la inmovilizo en el acto,

…_take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life…_

_-_no te hare daño a ti Lunática de eso puedes asegurarte, dicen que el dolor más grande es perder algo muy querido, porque no lo probamos…

Pansy apunto al cuervo –_Crucio!- _Orión cayó frente a Pansy, graznaba dolorosamente y se convulsionaba, Luna no podía hacer nada más que observar, no podía moverse, no podía gritar..

…_you were only waiting for this moment to be free…._

-CRUCIO!.CRUCIO!.CRUCIO!- Orión se convulsionaba mas y mas y graznaba aun mas fuerte pidiendo auxilio, Luna no pida hacer nada estaba desesperada, caían lagrimas incesantes de sus ojos, estas resbalaban de sus mejillas..

…_.Blackbird fly blackbird fly…._

_-_esto es muy divertido, hahahahaha, porque lloras Lunática, que no nos estamos divirtiendo!, vamos a ver qué tal si jugamos un juego, por cada lagrima que derrames será un crucio para tu amiguito,

…_.into the light of the dark black night…._

Luna derramaba mas y mas lagrimas, sentía como el corazón se le partía, Orión pedía auxilio de ella, sin saber que estaba petrificada,

-MUY MAL LOVEGOOD! CRUCIO!- Orión grazno mucho más fuerte, Luna sentía que la estaban apuñalando

-CRUCIO! Oh vaya parece que ya no se mueve.. Esta muerto!-

Las lagrimas pararon, no lo podía creer porque.. porque solo esto le pasaba a ella pensaba, no sentía nada más que rabia y tristeza, el hechizo se había desvanecido, Pansy reía a carcajadas como si fuera una maniática, la mirada de Luna se ensombreció, esta agarro su varita con fuerza

-la Lunática aquí no soy yo.. ERES TU!- escupió Luna, esta se dirigió a Pansy rápidamente y la tiro, Luna esta arriba de Pansy tenía sus rodillas sobre sus brazos, la varita de Pansy rodo junto a Harry

-ERES TAN INFELIZ QUE TIENES QUE HACER QUE OTRO SEA TAN INFELIZ COMO TU, ERES REPGUNANTE PARKINSON!- Luna estaba enfadada, el hechizo en Harry se había desvanecido este volteo o vio la escena que ocurrió entre Luna y Pansy, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo la chica exentica, y de buen corazón y de mirada soñadora ya no estaba, en su lugar había una chica con aire oscuro y una mirada de odio intenso, Luna comenzaba golpear a Pansy en la cara, esta no podía hacer nada sin su varita, Pansy gemía y derramaba algunas lagrimas de dolor, tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada y de color morado

-TE DUELE!, ESTO NOS NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE YO SENTI!- Luna golpeaba con más fuerza, Luna se detuvo por un momento y le apunto con su varita

-QUIERO QUE SIENTAS LO QUE LE HICISTE A ORION!, CRU…- antes de que terminara el maleficio Harry la abrazo, Luna se calmo un poco

-no lo hagas.. no te rebajes a su nivel…

-NO VISTE LO QUE LE HISO A ORION, POR SU CULPA ESTA MUERTO!- Harry abrazo mas fuerte a Luna, haciendo que esta soltara la varita

-yo no pude hacer nada..- dijo Luna llorando

-no fue tu culpa Luna, pero tampoco debes hacer lo mismo que Parkinson- dijo Harry mirando a la Slytherin asustada

-tienes razón- dijo Luna levantándose –lárgate Parkinson, si vuelvo a verte, no dudare en vengar a Orión-

Pansy se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo

Luna no pudo evitar llorar al ver a Orión que estaba a su lado, Harry la volvió abrazar y Luna se hundió en su pecho esta seguía llorando y gimiendo, Harry la abrazaba con más fuerza y este le deposito un beso en su cabello

-te amo Luna y siempre estaré en tus horas más oscuras para ayudarte

…_.Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
into the light of the dark black night…._

_OoOoOoOo_

Luna y Harry se fueron a paso lento al bosque prohibido para enterrar a Orión, Luna estaba seria ya no tenía su mirada soñadora o de odio, si no una mirada triste y seria como si toda su felicidad hubiera acabado, tenia Orión en sus brazos…

Los dos pararon cerca de un gran árbol frondoso, Luna se arrodillo enfrente de él y comenzó hacer un oyó en la tierra, esta se quito la túnica y envolvió a Orión en ella y lo deposito en el oyó que acaba de hacer, volvió a dejar la tierra en su lugar e hiso una modesta lapida con algunas rocas que se encontraban cerca, esta dejo el collar que le dio Harry como adorno de la lapida, se paro y se quedo en silencio junto a Harry quien la volvió a abrazar

…_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life…._

-yo le quería mucho, el era mi mejor amigo- dijo Luna con una sonrisa triste –te puede sonar raro, pero sentía que el me entendía, y siempre estaba para mi…

-no.. no me suena raro..

-Harry- dijo Luna entre lagrimas –gracias.. por estar en mi hora oscura

-yo siempre estaré para ti Luna

Al decir esto Harry agarro a Luna de la barbilla y le planto un beso en sus dulces labios…

…_you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_


End file.
